Joined Worlds, Numbered Days
by troddensn0w
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself in a strange, unrecognisable world, he meets Edward Elric and is led into a series of problems, the primary one being getting back to Karakura Town, and stopping the combined forces of Aizen and the Espada, and the Seven Deadly Sins


**Hello and welcome to a new crossover thing I just thought of.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Fullmetal Alchemist, but I am currently involved in negotiations... oh, not really. I wish I owned them, though.**

A young teen with vibrant orange hair. Swords clashing, repeatedly. Blood spurting from wounds. That was what ran through Edward's head as he slept, waiting for the welcome party. Where the hell were they? They should have been there two hours ago, dammit. At that moment, a door slammed and the noise of footsteps emanated from the hall, rousing him from his light sleep. "Hello? Is that the welcome party? You're bloody late." To his surprise, a man wearing a black robe and carrying a sword burst through the door. "What the hell?" The man pushed past Edward and attempted to open the window. When it didn't work, he started to speak under his breath: "Path of...struction...Byaku Rai!" The window and some of the wall around it were blasted away. "Who are you? What the hell are you doing?" Ed exclaimed, but received no answer. The man was gone.

Ichigo pushed his hair out of his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Even after the training had finished, Urahara was putting him through the wringer. "Jeez, can't we take a break at some point?" Urahara nodded, and Ichigo slumped against a rock. The sudden lack of energy sent a strange jolt through him, and a vision flashed through his mind. A young man who looked about fifteen, with some sort of prosthetic arm. A strange circle, filled with bizarre symbols and drawn with chalk. "Urahara, what the hell is going on? I felt a Soul Reaper's spirit energy pass through here, and then it vanished again." Shortly after he stopped speaking, there was a strange noise, and an ornate set of doors appeared in midair. They slowly opened inwards, and Ichigo felt himself being pulled towards the gate. Before Urahara could reach him, he had been pulled through.

Ed let himself fall over backwards, and asked no-one in particular "Who the hell was that guy? What was that thing he did? It wasn't alchemy, unless there's some new type. He must have been from somewhere else, but I've never heard of any groups or anything who wear black robes and carry swords." As he stopped speaking, the door creaked slightly, and a hole was blasted through it. Someone fell through and landed on the floor. The vivid hair seemed somehow familiar. He thought, puzzled, for a minute, and then it came to him: the boy from his dream. A voice came from the boy: "Where the hell am I? This isn't anywhere I recognise." He sat up, scratched his head, and then began to reach back to his torso. When he brushed at his back and found nothing, he swore under his breath and got up, then kicked the door open. He left, searched for a couple of minutes, and came back holding a ridiculously oversized sword. "Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. And you are?" He looked suspicious, and began to reach for his sword. Ed stared for a few seconds, and then decided that he wanted to keep his limbs. "Edward Elric. Where'd you find the sword? Did you transmute it? Must have taken a lot of energy," he replied. A confused look came onto Ichigo's face, and he said nothing, only looked out of the hole in the wall, to see a crack in the sky. A huge hand started to pull it to the side. "Crap! Not this again! Wait. How are Hollows coming into this place?" It was Ed's turn to look baffled, but there was no time. Ichigo had already jumped out of the hole and started to run. "Damn it, I'd better go after him," Ed muttered, and began to climb down the side of the building. It was a strange sight, seeing a sixteen-year-old with two prosthetic limbs climbing down the side of a lodge. He eventually lost patience and jumped, then began to run in what he thought was the direction that Ichigo had gone.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was completely lost. There was only one thing for it. He sprinted down an alleyway and began to climb the nearest building. When he reached the top, he looked around to see a Menos Grande in the middle of a city square. "Crap!" He began to navigate quickly around the rooftops, and after some time, reached the right place. "Bankai," he muttered, and the huge sword on his back began to shrink, eventually reaching the size of a normal sword. He pointed it towards the Menos, and yelled "Getsuga... Tenshô!" A black burst shot from the sword and hit the Menos, wounding it badly. It began to retreat, but before it could, a blur shot towards it and sliced at its face. "Who the-" Ichigo was cut off by the blur shooting towards him and knocking him off the building.

While all this was going on, Edward had found the source of the commotion. There was a giant black thing with a strange mask in the sky. "Holy crap!" Just as he was about to act, a black beam shot from a rooftop and hit it, then a blur flew up at it, attacked it, then flew to the rooftop where the black beam had come from. Ed was left completely baffled after all this, and said so: "What the hell is going on?"

Meanwhile, in another layer of the universe entirely, Urahara was investigating the strange gates. That is he was, until he sensed the disappearance of Rukia's spirit energy. "Strange. First Mr. Kurosaki, now Rukia. What is this?" He returned to the gates, and found no way to open them, only words carved among the patterns in a language he didn't recognise. Several minutes later, to his surprise, they opened, and two figures emerged: a youngish teen with black hair and an older man in what looked like military uniform, wearing an eyepatch. "Envy. Do you have any idea as to what has just happened?" the older man asked. The younger one, 'Envy', looked around the training chamber and gave no reply. Urahara began to back away slowly, and managed to reach the ladder up without being noticed. As he did so, the pair stepped back through the gates and vanished.

A white space. A strange, featureless white figure. Then, unexpectedly, a short girl with raven-black hair wearing black robes. The featureless figure spoke, with an echoing voice: " _Who are you? I know that I am you, but who are_ you There was no reply from Rukia Kuchiki; she was occupied with trying to find a way out. The figure stood up and repeated the sentence, louder. It then did something that shouldn't have been possible: it released Rukia's zanpaku-tô. " _Sode no Shirayuki!"_ Rukia felt a hand at her waist, drawing her sword. She whirled round to find the white figure holding her zanpaku-tô in its Shikai form. A white figure, with a white sword. With a stroke of the blade, the sword began to disintegrate. "No!"

Urahara backed away from the ladder's top, and noticed Yoruichi in her cat form, sitting on the countertop. "Kisuke. I think I know who they were." The cat leapt off the counter, and Urahara said "But first, some milk. Sound good?" He prodded the ladder's cover back over, and walked out, seeming very unconcerned.

"Who was that?" Ichigo was sitting on the floor in Ed's room, wondering exactly what had happened. The blur had vanished after he fell off the roof, and he hadn't found out anything. Ichigo continued to speak: "What exactly-" He was cut off by someone shooting through the hole in the wall, seemingly from nowhere. The figure landed against the far wall and straightened up, revealing her jet-black hair and Soul Reaper robes. "Rukia?" She nodded, and began to tell the pair what was going on: "I was in this weird white place, with a white figure and these gates." At that, Edward looked up, seeming like he was actually interested. "That's the Portal of Truth. I was there when I lost my arm and leg saving Al. The figure is the Truth."

In a large, pale-grey room, thirteen figures were seated around a long marble table. Sosukê Aizen and the Espada were in a meeting when a pair of elaborately-patterned gates appeared, and Envy and the man with the eyepatch stepped out. Envy began to saunter towards the meeting table, grinning and speaking. "Hello. Do any of you know how we can take over the freaking world?" Grimmjow looked up, and indicated Aizen, who was sitting at the table. "I'm Envy, and this is Wrath. Who are you guys?"

A large suit of armour was crouching down in the middle of a room, drawing a strange circle on the floor in chalk around a broken radio. He finished, and clapped his hands together. There was a flash of light and the radio reappeared, good as new. Alphonse Elric straightened up and left the room. When he got out, he started to head up the stairs to his brother's room, and found Edward talking to two teens in black robes, one of whom was carrying a massive sword on his back. "Who the hell are you?" Ichigo brushed his hair out of his eyes, and looked at Al. He didn't answer for about a minute, until he gave an honest answer: "Long story. To shorten it, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, this is Rukia Kuchiki, and we're Soul Reapers from another world or something. Do you have a group of evil people wanting to rule the world or whatever? We do." Al nodded, and left.

 **Yes! Chapter one is done. I will try and keep chapters around this length, although I may go to about 2k words at various points. RR, and constructive criticism would be appreciated. Second chapter should probably be in the works soon.**


End file.
